Silicon (e.g., polysilicon) is one of the most widely-used structural materials for MEMS devices. In addition to having well-established silicon fabrication technologies for microelectronic processing, silicon has mechanical properties that are desirable in applications requiring the precise movement of MEMS components. E.g., silicon-based MEMS components are able to tolerate repeated high stresses to near silicon's ultimate tensile strength without being irreversibly deformed. The electrical properties of silicon, however, are less ideal in applications where components having a low electrical resistivity and a high coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) are desired.